


'Til Death

by AstriferousSprite



Series: Look to the Force [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: IS WHAT BWINGS US HEWE TOGETHA, M/M, Marriage, Pre-Canon, foreshadowing (if things turn out to be nasty rip), old married couple arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: After years of being married, Chirrut and Baze finally tie the knot for good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rogue One Premiere!  
> Here's my humble contribution to the Chirrut/Baze tag, hope y'all enjoy

Chirrut popped the question one evening after they’ve been on the run from the Empire for a few years.

“You know, we’ve never been wed,” he said matter-of-factly, tending to the fire.

Baze grunted, continuing to polish his blaster. “Guess we never felt it was necessary,” he said. “Feels like we’ve been married for years.”

“Yes, but not _properly_ ,” said Chirrut. “Not with a legal ceremony.”

“Does it matter?”

“I think it matters.” He briefly looked up from the fire to look in Baze’s general direction with warmth in his clouded eyes. “If our days under the Empire are numbered, I wish to share them in total unity with the man I love.”

Baze rolled his eyes, as he usually did when the other man was overly affectionate. “If it’s so important to you.”

“Then we shall set out in the morning!”

“As you wish,” he said, looking back at the unattended fire. “Don’t burn the chicken, darling.”

“Since when was I planning to do so?” grumbled Chirrut, rolling his eyes as he resumed his position next to the fire.

 

It took them a week to find someone that would be able to marry them. A week of scouting out locations, getting their hopes up, finding out said location was barely empty/Empire-occupied (or both), exchanging blaster fire, grumbling about the experience, and rinse and repeat.

“I don’t understand why you can’t just ask for directions,” said Chirrut on day 7, as they trekked through a nearly-remote stretch of desert.

“Because we’re _criminals,_ ” hissed Baze. “It would be dumb to go up to someone and ask them where the temple is when there’s a ten-million credit bounty on our—”

“Large structure ahead.” Chirrut stopped in his tracks to point straight ahead at a plain-looking stone building with a sloped roof and three domed spires.

“…Ah.” Baze squinted at the temple as the sun began to set behind it. “Ok, it’s the right one. Hope it's not empty this time.”

“I don’t doubt it,” said Chirrut, smiling. “The Force is giving me a good feeling with—”

He rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. Let's go.”

The two walked towards the entrance holding hands.

Baze’s palms grew sweaty as they reached the heavy doors. Force help them if this one was run down like the other four. Frankly, he was running out of patience, and if this building couldn’t help them, he was just about ready to give up.

With all the patience he could muster, he pounded on the door.

No answer. He turned to Chirrut, frowning.

“Have some patience,” said his partner, in _that_ voice. Sighing, Baze turned back to the door, waiting.

He was about to knock again when he was interrupted. “Who knocks?” Baze exhaled, relieved at the standard greeting.

“Two pilgrims looking to be married,” said Chirrut, squeezing Baze’s hand in his.

The door slid open a fraction, as a half-obscured face scrutinized them. “What are your names, pilgrims?”

“I’m Chirrut Îmwe, and this is my partner Baze Malbus.”

The face was silent, before sliding open the door completely to reveal a young, bald nun. “Alright. Follow me.”

Weakly smiling at each other, the two men followed the youth through a dimly-lit hallway with wide windows. The temple was so barren that even the dull red of their (relatively) formal clothes stood out against the rough stone walls and the youth’s simple, green robes.

“Mother Janaa will see you today, hopefully,” she said calmly, as Baze and Chirrut struggled to keep up with her brisk pace. “She is not expecting anyone, but your arrival is a bit of a surprise. We don’t usually get visitors from afar, you see.”

“Aha,” said Chirrut.

“This way.” The nun led them to an atrium with simple benches, and beckoned for them to sit down. “Mother should be with you shortly.” And with that, she took off.

They sat in silence, still not letting go of each other’s hand.

Chirrut was the first to speak. “Do you think Mother Janaa is actually here?”

“I don’t even think she’s _alive,_ ” said Baze, leaning back. “Remember yesterday? That idiot monk didn’t even know about the ‘troopers in his temple.”

“Oh, have a little faith in the Force this time,” said Chirrut, sighing.

“I am _not_ having this conversation right now.”

“Why not?” said Chirrut, just as impatient as his partner. “Surely right now is the _perfect_ time to start trusting the Force, when your _wedding_ might be—”

 “Gentlemen?”

Surprised, Baze’s head snapped to the entrance as Chirrut stopped talking. The same nun from before had returned. “She is ready.”

Hearts racing, the two stood up and followed her again down the halls, which thankfully had a few fires cheerfully burning, illuminating the walls.

The nun stopped at a door, and lightly knocked. “The pilgrims are here.”

“Let them enter,” said the voice in the other room, old and surprisingly melodious.

“Alright.” With that, she slowly opened the door, and gestured to the men. “Good luck.”

Inside was a simple altar, flanked by two fire urns and a wide, arched window. A monk sat by it with a datapad, as well as an old woman in simple yellow robes. She smiled as they walked in.

“Good evening, pilgrims,” said the woman, gently clasping her hands in front of her as she stood up, walking with an air of confidence. No doubt this was Janaa. “I am delighted that you arrived safely.”

“Pleasure’s all ours,” said Baze, in a bit of shock now that he realized that this was _happening._ He was the kriffing _altar_ with a _nun_ and he was getting _married._ _Kriff._

“I’m glad to hear so.”

The fire crackled.

“Now, I’m afraid the ceremony has to be cut short—there’s never any certainty under the occupation.” She sighed wistfully. “Well, let’s get on with it. Could you please make your way to the altar?” Nodding, the two shakily walked up to it. “And could you face each other?”

If there was one thing that didn’t need to be told, it was that. Baze turned to look at Chirrut, as he had done so many times before. There was a hint of anxiety in the other man’s face—but also those of excitement. Baze’s heart almost ached with affection to see him so happy in his presence.

Smiling, Chirrut squeezed his partner’s hand. Baze squeezed back.

“Baze Malbus?” His heart lept as Mother Janaa turned to him.

He nodded.

“Please repeat after me: I, Baze Malbus,”

He took a deep breath. “I, Baze Malbus.”

“in the name of the Force and all that it surrounds,”

“In the name of…the Force and all that it surrounds.” If it made Chirrut happy, he’d at least pretend to believe in the Force for a sentence.

“take you, Chirrut Îmwe,”

“Take you, Chirrut Îmwe,” he repeated, keeping his voice as steady as he could.

“to be my husband and lifelong companion,”

Damn it, he was _not_ going to cry. “To be my husband and lifelong companion.”

“to stand by you through joy and through sorrow,”

Chirrut smiled at him. “To stand by you, through joy and sorrow.”

“to care for you in illness and in health,”

“To care for you in illness and in health.”

“to love you, wholly and unconditionally,”

A lone tear rolled down his cheek. “To love you, wholly and unconditionally.”

“in this life and beyond.”

“In this life, and beyond.” And even considering the current situation, he hoped that “beyond” wouldn’t come until several years down the line.

Satisfied, Janaa turned to the other man. “Chirrut?”

“Yes.” It was at least satisfying to hear that he was just as choked up as Baze.

"Repeat after me: I, Chirrut Îmwe,"

“I, Chirrut Îmwe.”

"in the name of the Force and all that it surrounds,"

“In the name of the Force and all that it surrounds.”

"take you, Baze Malbus,"

“Take you, Baze Malbus,” he said, squeezing his partner’s hand again.

"to be my husband and lifelong companion,"

“To be my husband and lifelong companion.”

The sheer weight of those words as uttered by Chirrut was enough to make him tear up again. This time, he wasn’t as careful at hiding it.

"to stand by you through joy and through sorrow,"

“To stand by you through joy and through sorrow.”

"to care for you in illness and in health,"

“To care for you in illness and in health.”

"to love you, wholly and unconditionally,"

“To love you, wholly and unconditionally,” he echoed, in a reverent tone he usually only reserved for the Force.

"in this life and beyond."

“In this life, and beyond,” he repeated.

For a moment, they warmly held each other’s gaze. No one existed but the two of them.

Mother Janaa’s words snapped them back to reality. “By grace of this land and the Force, it is my honor to pronounce you married.”

The word settled in his chest as a fresh wave of tears crashed over him. It was over, then. All this searching and wandering led to this moment, this very instant where they would take each other as _husbands_ for the rest of their lives.

Chirrut was also tearing up as he gently cupped the other man’s face. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back, and kissed him with all the emotion he could muster.

When they finally broke apart, Chirrut rested his forehead against his husband’s, laughing softly.

Janaa folded her hands again, smiling warmly. “Many joyous moments upon you both.”

The love in the small room was infectious. Baze could swear even the scribe recording the sterile version of their ceremony (“Chirrut Îmwe, Baze Malbus – MARRIED”) cracked a smile as they ran out, hand in hand.

Well, starting hand in hand.

As soon as they were out of the temple, Baze paused briefly to scoop Chirrut up in a bridal carry.

“What are you doing!?” said Chirrut in protest, clinging onto his husband’s neck for support.

“We’re married now,” said Baze calmly, continuing to walk. “This is what married couples do.”

“Weren’t you the one that said we’ve been married for years?”

Baze rolled his eyes. “Can I just have this? _Please_?”

“Alright, alright.” They continued onwards. “So, what’s next?”

“What’s next is we find an inn,” said Baze, heading walk towards what looked like a settlement, “and _celebrate_ our wedding night.”

“Hmmm.” Chirrut closed his eyes. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Great.” Above them, the stars seemed to shine brighter. “Here’s to the rest of our lives, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on Tumblr [@lesbiangffa](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com) if u want


End file.
